


loving you is worth all the time we borrowed

by sinta



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Situational Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinta/pseuds/sinta
Summary: They've always been Park Jihoon and Park Woojin, never one without the other, a package deal, buy-one-take-one. Something changes that.





	loving you is worth all the time we borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in too deep into the 2park hole so now here i am (along w 194839849 other fics i want to write but time?!?!! is not exactly on my side) also. this was pretty rushed bc i haVE A BIO EXAM TO STUDY FOR GOODBYE
> 
> fic title taken from the song borrowed by jensen & the flips!
> 
> so. please enjoy this fic! (i hope you do) (whispers sorry in advance)

_15 missed calls._

 ,,,

 

Jihoon's sitting cross-legged on the couch, deeply (and unfortunately, according to Woojin) invested in the drama on his laptop. His phone buzzes incessantly where it rests on the coffee table.

"You should answer that, you know. Jinyoung's going to kill you the next time he sees you if you don't."

Jihoon pauses the drama. "He won't. It's Jinyoung. He loves me." He adds, "And. Guanlin would never let him."

The couch dips with Woojin's weight when he sits. He starts to card his hands through Jihoon's hair.

"They're worried about you. I know you know that."

"Yeah," Jihoon replies. "I'll talk to them soon. I'm just... I'm tired."

Woojin only hums in response.

 ,,,

_Hey. Jihoon. Uh, so I made this thing for you. It's a song, it's not much but. Um. It's. You mean a lot to me, and I'm really grateful to have you in my life and all that cheesy shit. You're my favorite person, you know that, and. Just—listen to the lyrics. You'll know. So, babe, here goes—_

"Holy shit, cut that out. I can't believe you're watching that, oh my god, that's so embarrassing."

"It's really cute," Jihoon says to his laptop screen. He smiles softly. "The person who's in it is cuter, though."

A snort. "Disgusting. You're disgusting."

 ,,,

_"Jihoon?"_

 ,,,

Hot chocolate has always been his sort of Thing. So much of his Thing that he drinks it even when it's a hundred degrees outside. Woojin never understood.

"It's comforting," Jihoon mumbles when Woojin points it out. "Stop being such a hater."

Woojin smiles, playful. It's the smile he does when he's about to say something that's going to open Jihoon up from the inside. "I'm not. Besides, kissing you is a lot better when you taste like chocolate."

Jihoon takes a sip from his mug, hiding the blush that begins to color his cheeks.

,,,

(He's finally replied to his friends' text messages. He's started going out for walks, too.

Woojin would be proud.)

,,,

 Jihoon closes the door behind him and sees Woojin sprawled on the couch, his laptop set on the coffee table.

"Hi, honey. You're home early."

Jihoon scrunches his nose, feigning annoyance. A peal of laughter, coming from Woojin.

"It's cute. And sweet. Like you. Dunno why you aren't fond of it."

"Woojin, you know I'm anything but," Jihoon says, crossing his arms. Woojin grins. Even flashes Jihoon a snaggletooth for good measure.

"Mmm. Okay, sure. I love you."

Jihoon smiles, warm and easy.

"I love you too."

,,,

It doesn't matter how slow you go so long as you do not stop.

At least, that's what Jihoon tells himself half of the time. Baby steps are important.

("You need to clean that up," Woojin tells him, pointing at the tiny pile of choco pies on Jihoon's desk, some half-eaten, some unopened. His nose is wrinkled up in slight disgust.

"Don't remind me," is all Jihoon says.)

,,,

  _"Hello?"_

,,,

There's a certain brand of heartache thrumming through his system. He aches in places he couldn't reach, couldn't fix. 

He steps into his—their—bedroom. The bed is large enough for the both of them, queen-sized, but they always sleep with their bodies pressed together.

When Jihoon slips under the covers, the side opposite him is empty.

,,,

Jihoon starts sleeping on the couch.

Woojin wishes he could help.

,,,

**winkyboy:** hey

**winkyboy:** i miss you

**winkyboy:** i hope you're doing okay

**winkyboy:** god this is so stupid isn't it

**winkyboy:** you aren't even going to reply

**winkyboy:** anyway

**winkyboy:**  i love you, park woojin

**winkyboy:** i wish you were still here with me

,,,

Woojin watches. He watches as Jihoon tries to patch himself up, get himself together, tries to live a life without him despite not knowing how to. They've always been Park Jihoon and Park Woojin, never one without the other, a package deal, buy-one-take-one.

Jihoon takes his phone out of his pocket and stares at his lockscreen (a photo of him and Woojin on their most recent date) a few moments too long.

He buries his face into the pillow. He cries.

Woojin watches.

(It's all he could ever do, nowadays.)

,,,

_"Oh my god, thank god, Jihoon, fuck, it's Woojin, Woojin he, he got in an accident—"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'MS OS SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
